Call of Duty: 1968 Tunnel Rats
Call of Duty: 1968 Tunnel Rats is a First/Third Person Shooter (depending on what perspective you play on) set in the Vietnam War. The game was Developed by Ubisoft and Treyarch and Published by Activision in 2019. Call of Duty: 1968 Tunnel Rats is the most violent CoD to date for example if the player were to shoot an enemy in the head or arm it would explode in a shower of gore with them screaming in pain. ESRB Rating: Mature 17+ for: Blood and Gore Intense Violence Partial Nudity Use of Alchohal Sexual Content Strong language Gameplay and Setting The game is set in the violent war called the Vietnam War. For most of the game the player will fight the Viet Cong and be either in tunnels or jungles. Features include disarming traps, traveling back in time if the player were to make a mistake, graphic violence and vehicle driving. Gameplay is a mix of Gears of War, Call of Duty: Black Ops and puzzle games. You're probably saying "Why is puzzle games in this mixture?" Well it's suppose to represent disarming tripwire traps and such. Engine The game runs on a heavily modified ConnorEngine 4 which powers games like GTA 6, Medal of Honor: Airborne Operations and Wii U Sports. The ConnorEngine 4 includes Dynamic lighting effects, physics, sound and great graphics. This was originally going to run on Unreal Engine 5 but Treyarch thought the ConnorEngine 4 was a better choice. Story ''Failure is not an option Cole. We have to destroy those supplies if We want to win this war faster. - ''General McFarlane The story can either be played solo or 4 player co-op. Solo: As Lt.Cole Griffin you lead your squad through the harsh combat that is the Vietnam War. Mission 1: Waking up to a nightmare You wake up after your helicopter crashes inside a village full of Vietcong with 2 squadmates dead. Objectives: Find equipment Secure village Find missing sniper team Get into tunnels Put charge on supplies Escape the tunnels before it explodes Find Sergeant Gordan Calhoun This part will be finished later on. Multiplayer In Multiplayer skins and cosmetic items can be unlocked by either completing challenges or ranking up. There are the total of 150 cosmetic items and the total of 205 weapon skins. (I'm not even going to list them) There are 3 new gamemodes in CoD: 1968 the first mode is "Assault Squad" which is a competitive gamemode mainly used for tournaments. The second gamemode is"Hold the Line!" In this mode a team of 10 players fight against infinite waves of Vietcong soldiers while 2 their player are on the Vietcong side. The third and last new gamemode is "Duel" which is just an easier way to have 1v1's. The factions in Multiplayer are: South Vietnam United States North Vietnam Vietcong Zombies The Zombies mode in Call of Duty: 1968 is set in the year 1949 in the war called the First Indochina War (if you don't know about the war well I will give you a brief summary. The war started in 1946 and ended in 1954. The war had 2 countries fighting each other the French Colonial Forces and the Viet Minh.) Maps: Convoy - You are in a forest where your destroyed convoy is. Survive at all costs against the Vietnamese Zombies. Farm of the Dead - You are in a Vietnamese controlled farm. Survive the hordes of Undead French Soldiers! More to come in the future. Maps Jungle Tunnels Cave Airfield Crash site Motel Hanoi Trenches There are more to come! Weapons AK47 M16 M1911 TT33 Mosin Nagant PPSH41 M1A1 Thompson (Drum Mag Only) Trench Gun Nagant Revolver Knife Machete Springfield 1903 M3 Grease Gun M1 Carbine Colt Python MP40 Kar98 Luger P08 SVT40 PPD 40 Sten Sheilhandgranate Pineapple grenade M2 Flamethrower Tank MAC 10 MAT 45 AK74 Regional differences Some countries either censored the game or banned it entirely. German Version: Blood is removed entirely and replaced with oil Vietcong is replaced with robots Graphic violence is taken out and is replaced with gears Korean/Japanese Version Banned Soundtrack The soundtrack has Vietnam Era music and music from other video games. Fortunate Son (Main Menu Theme) Final Drive Fury Soundtrack - Breaks (Multiplayer Theme) This will be finished if I find any other music. Reception Call of Duty: 1968 Tunnel Rats received mostly mixed to positive reviews from critics. Metacritic gave a Metascore of 74/100 stating "It definitely has some good replay value and the multiplayer is great!". GameSpot gave it a score of 4.5/5. Category:Games